


Худшее свидание вслепую

by Feniks_Zadira (Phoenix_badass)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Boys In Love, Falling In Love, Humor, Idols, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sexual Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7187258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_badass/pseuds/Feniks_Zadira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Лучшее свидание вслепую" - это название еженедельного телешоу с восходящими айдол-звездочками. И вот накануне 14 февраля авторы шоу решают сделать неожиданный ход и приглашают на программу вместе с начинающей айдол-группой "Розовые шипы" одну из самых популярных мужских групп "Notlove". И все бы хорошо, но в "Розовых шипах", кроме двух девочек-розочек, оказался один мальчик-шип. Теперь придется одному из троих участников "Notlove" идти на свидание с ним.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Худшее свидание вслепую

========== Пролог ==========

На самом деле это был самый обычный день в жизни Ямато Хару. Замечательным солнечным зимним утром он с наслаждением дегустировал собственноручно сваренный кофе, почти не вслушиваясь в речь менеджера, монотонно зачитывающего расписание на сегодня. 

\- Съемка в рекламном ролике. Обед с продюсером нового сериала, в который собирается вложить деньги "Джей-групп". Съёмка в шоу «Лучшее свидание вслепую»… 

\- Съёмка где? – Хару удивленно посмотрел на менеджера. – Мы же договорились, что ни в каких шоу я больше не снимаюсь. Что-то изменилось? С чего вы решили, что я буду участвовать в очередной идиотской программе для развлечения озабоченных малолеток?

\- Но, президент Каваширо… - менеджер снял очки, нервно протер стекла. Было видно, что он чувствует себя очень неуверенно.

\- А что, президент!? – надавил Хару.

\- Он… - менеджер сглотнул. – Он… сказал, что это входит в ваш контракт. Ямато-сан, не упрямьтесь, это же всего один раз. Другие участники группы уже согласились. Это же специальный выпуск, посвященный Дню Святого Валентина. Он просто необходим для продвижения нового проекта, над которым работает "Джей-групп". Президент считает группу очень перспективной и… это могло бы стать хорошей рекламой вашего нового диска, - голос менеджера под холодным взглядом Хару становился все тише. – Это не я решил! Это прямой приказ президента! – как будто обороняясь, выкрикнул он, решительно водрузив на нос многострадальные очки. 

\- Пошел вон! – Хару с трудом подавил в себе желание швырнуть в стену чашку с недопитым кофе. 

\- Через час у вас съемка ролика для...

\- Я сказал, вон из моей квартиры. Убирайся к черту!

\- Тогда через двадцать минут я жду вас внизу, - пробормотал менеджер, с видимым облегчением ретируясь прочь из зоны внимания капризной звезды японской сцены.

Как только менеджер скрылся за дверью, Ямато набрал номер Каваширо Акио, президента продюсерской компании «Джей-групп», с которой пять лет назад заключил контакт, тогда ещё молодой и неопытный мальчишка Ямато Харука. Разговор получился коротким. Да, у них была договоренность, о том, что Хару не учувствует в ТВ-шоу, но она была устной и теперь, когда «Джей-групп» понадобилось продвинуть очередную айдол-группу, о такой мелочи было забыто. Зато зарвавшейся звезде неоднозначно ткнули в пункт контракта, истекавшего только через два года, согласно которому он обязан был участвовать во всех проектах, передачах и шоу, которые посчитает необходимым предложить ему "Джей-групп". В конце Каваширо подсластил пилюлю, пообещав, что взамен на участие в шоу, позволит Хару перекроить его плотный график и вырваться на пару дней в Нагою - навестить бабушку, которую он не видел уже почти год. 

Но чувство проигрыша ещё долго чувствовалось горечью желчи на кончике языка. Запив поражение остывшим кофе, Хару отправился на съемки рекламного ролика. 

========== Дебют ==========

Ран улыбнулся своему отражению в зеркале. Получилась вовсе не обаятельная улыбка, а кривая гримаса. Неудивительно, ведь радоваться-то ему было абсолютно нечему, в отличие от девчонок, которые просто пищали от восторга от одной мысли о предстоящей встрече с легендарными участниками группы "Notlove". А вот Юи Рану было не до смеха. Даже на бэк-вокале в этой группе девушек не было, поэтому рассчитывать на теле-свидание с представительницей противоположного пола не приходилось. О чем уж думали продюсеры шоу и менеджер «Розовых шипов», устраивая это "свидание вслепую" между двумя парнями, было понять сложно. Акино и Юкино щебетали что-то насчет любви современных девушек к сенен-аю, но самого Рана это объяснение, мягко говоря, не удовлетворило. И он очень сомневался, что кто-то из парней "Notlove" порадуется навязанному свиданию с ним. Не говоря уж о том, что все будет происходить в прямом эфире. Да его самого от одной мысли об этом передергивало. А уж учитывая широко известные публике случаи, когда Ямато Хару прилюдно унижал своих собратьев по цеху, а "Notlove" всегда его поддерживала, вряд ли Рану стоит надеяться на доброжелательное отношение со стороны приглашенных гостей. 

В лучшем случае, он мог рассчитывать на то, что ему в пару достанется весельчак и юморист, гитарист группы - Маваси Июми. Барабанщик Сато был нелюдимым и, судя по слухам, малость отмороженным. Ямато же вообще обычно вел себя, как высокомерный ублюдок, думающий только о себе. Хотя нужно отдать должное, что сволочной характер не мешал ему писать и играть классную музыку или быть любимцем миллионов фанаток. Юи Рану до любого из «Notlove» было, как до звезды. 

Юноша с тоской посмотрел на свое отражение в зеркале. 

Вот почему плохих парней так любят девушки, а хорошего парня, воспринимают, в лучшем случае, как младшего брата? Несправедливо! Сегодня каждый участник «Notlove» считается эталоном красоты для современных девчонок, но Ран-то чем хуже? Рост у него, конечно, не модельный, как у того же Ямато или Маваси. И во взгляде глаз цвета темного янтаря нет той загадочности черного взора, что сводит с ума поклонниц Хару. Белый костюм сидел как влитой. Ещё бы, шили на заказ. Страшно подумать, сколько он стоит. Тщательно уложенные мелированные волосы, выглядели светлее, чем обычно, челка лезла на глаза, и её хотелось смахнуть, лишь бы не мешала. В целом, благодаря работе стилистов, он выглядит довольно неплохо, даже круто. Менеджер Саюки говорит, что, если он научится использовать свою внешность, то со временем у него тоже есть шанс добиться популярности. Юи попытался снова изобразить на лице радостную или хотя бы восхищенную улыбку, которой ему нужно было встретить сегодня участников "Notlove". 

\- Это не для них, а для девушек в зале и у экранов телевизоров, - сказал он себе. Получилось не убедительно. Он вцепился зубами в губу, чуть было не прокусив её до крови, но вовремя вспомнил о том, что первым делом, после подписания контракта с «Джей-групп», ему запретили грызть ногти и кусать губы. Вредные привычки как всегда давали о себе знать, когда Ран нервничал, а сейчас его просто потряхивало от чувства неопределённости. Это было страшнее, чем его дебютное выступление перед залом, который тебя совсем не знает. Менеджер Саюки просто фонтанировала энтузиазмом и верой в успех и была абсолютно уверена: им очень повезло, что первое же их шоу будет с участием легендарной группы, войдёт в прайм-тайм и стопроцентно привлечет к себе внимание прессы. Если все удастся, то «Розовые шипы» ждет просто головокружительный старт. Ему бы её уверенность. Если у Рана и кружилась голова, совсем не от волнения, а от панического страха. 

\- Ран-тян, не будь занудой, улыбнись!

\- Ран-тян, ты в этом костюме такой душка! 

Голоса за спиной вернули Рана к действительности. 

\- А мы?

\- А мы? Правда нам идет это платье?

\- Правда?

\- Правда? - перебивая друг друга, щебетали девушки.

Близняшки Акино и Юкино в одинаковых розовых платьях действительно выглядели очень мило, распространяя вокруг себя ауру девичьего обаяния и запах дорогих духов. В свое время вовсе не их голосовые данные, а именно очарование, а также внешнее сходство с Раном, легли в основу выбора продюсеров, когда проводился отбор партнерш в группу Юи. «Розовые шипы»… Глаз Рана до сих пор дергался от нервного тика, стоило услышать, как исковеркали название группы "Шип", созданной им в старшей школе. Он до сих пор с ностальгией вспоминал своих друзей из первого состава, которые в отличие от него, не попали в списки избранных, получивших шанс когда-нибудь стать новым лицом "Джей-групп". Может, они и не были так красивы, обаятельны и милы, как Акино и Юкино, но определенно талантливее.

\- Ран-тян нас опять игнорирует, - Акино, или это была Юкино, надула губки и топнула ножкой. 

Ран виновато улыбнулся. В конце концов, его недовольство методами продюсеров не повод срываться на ни в чем не повинных девушках. Благодаря чудесам современной звукозаписывающей техники они совсем неплохо справлялись с бэк-вокалом к его песням, а уж в роли айдолов чувствовали себя абсолютно естественно, в отличие от самого Рана.

\- Вы просто красавицы. Уверен, что сегодня за вас будут драться, - сказал он, про себя добавив: "надеюсь, при этом кого-то убьют и мне не придется участвовать в этом позоре".

\- Правда! - девочки захлопали в ладоши. - Ран-тян, мы все равно любим только тебя, - они повисли на нем, целуя покрасневшего парня в щеки. 

\- А, может, после шоу, сходим в кафе? - пробормотал смущенный Ран.

\- Глупый Ран-тян, - близняшки захихикали. - Ты милый, но на свидание с такими не ходят! - подняв наманикюренный указательный пальчик вверх, заявила одна из них. 

\- Ах, надеюсь, что после шоу, они согласятся сходить с нами на настоящее свидание! - томно прошептала вторая, прижав руки в груди. - Как думаешь, может мне самой Хару пригласить? 

Слушать дальше жизнерадостный щебет девушек на тему парней было бессмысленно.

Ран тяжело вздохнул, ловя свое отражение в зеркале. "Милый", «на свидание с такими не ходят», «ты хороший друг, но как парня я тебя не воспринимаю»… Сколько раз он уже это слышал? Иногда Ран думал, что лучше бы ему девчонкой родиться, чем "милым" парнем, в котором девушки не видят мужчину. Ему уже восемнадцать и все его школьные друзья уже сменили не по одной подружке, а он все ещё... "милый Ран-тян". 

\- "Розовые шипы", подготовьтесь на выход, - менеджер Саюки как всегда очень вовремя появилась в дверях, прервав его самоуничижительные размышления. - Что ж, парень, удачи тебе, - хмыкнула она, ободряюще похлопав Рана по плечу. Он кивнул, через силу оторвав взгляд от визжащих от восторга девчонок. 

В лицо ударил свет прожекторов, Юи улыбнулся и сделал первый шаг по лестнице, ведущей на сцену.

========== Знакомство ==========

Ведущий уже пять минут болтал без умолку, сыпал плоскими шутками, то завывая, то таинственно шепча. Пока аудитория реагировала вяло. С момента их появления на сцене, Юи приклеил на лицо приветливую улыбку. Когда все кончится, отдирать её, наверное, будет также больно, как скотч.

Зрительный зал был заполнен до отказа и уж конечно, все эти девушки пришли сюда не ради «Розовых шипов». Юи снова посмотрел на другой конец сцены. Куда запропастились эти "Notlove"? Ещё немного и «Розовые шипы» не спасут от растерзания даже статисты в зале, что уж говорить о тех, кто смотрит этот прямой эфир у экранов своих телевизоров. 

Когда он уже был готов от отчаяния волосы рвать, зал восторженно взвыл. Юкино и Акино завизжали, схватились за руки и запрыгали на месте, потом повисли у него на шее. Юи уставился в пол, не в силах заставить себя поднять глаза. Увидеть Ямато Хару наяву - разве это не было его подростковой мечтой? Разве он не создал группу в попытке приблизиться к своему кумиру. Но даже в страшном сне Ран не мог представить, что эта встреча состоится при таких квазинелепых обстоятельствах.

Между тем ведущий заливался соловьем.

\- Сегодня у нас особенные гости! Рок-группа "Notlove" была образована в Осаке в две тысячи пятом году. У её истоков стояли ученики старшей школы Ямато Хару и Маваси Июми, через год к ним присоединился Сато. В две тысячи шестом году «Джей-групп» выпустила их первый дебютный сингл «Не уходи», давший название альбому. С этого момента популярность группы начала неуклонно идти вверх. В 2007 году вышел второй альбом, буквально ворвавшийся в национальные рейтинги и занявший первое место по продажам в Японии, а также разошедшийся значительным тиражом в других странах. "Notlove" за шесть лет своего существования показала себя, как очень плодовитая группа. В год выпускается не менее одного альбома, их песни с завидным постоянством занимают заглавные строчки хит-парадов. И сегодня они здесь, с нами, на лучшем шоу о любви «Лучшее свидание вслепую». Группа "Notlove". Идолы десятилетия, а может даже столетия! Их девиз – нет любви. Но мы-то знаем, что все их песни лишь об этом великом чувстве. Поэтому сегодня, здесь и сейчас они покажут нам всю силу своих страстей… 

\- Эй, старик, завязывай, - прервал его один из гостей. Голос глубокий, чуть с заметной хрипотцой Юи узнал сразу. Сколько он видел интервью с Ямато Хару? Сколько дорам с его участием пересмотрел? Последние три года в его плеере всегда играли песни «Notlove». Собравшись духом, Юи поднял глаза и тут же опустил, столкнувшись с насмешливым взглядом черных глаз. Почему он смотрит на Рана? Неужели уже знает?

\- Эм… Ямато-сан как всегда стремится, как можно быстрее перейти от слов к делу, ха-ха-ха… - быстро нашелся ведущий.

\- Мне кажется, или тут не хватает одной девчонки для меня, - хмыкнул Маваси Июми. - Где вы прячете красавицу достойную меня? – Он поиграл бровями, чем вызвал томный вздох зала.

\- Все, что есть - перед вами, - ведущий нервно рассмеялся. – Но кому-то достанутся красотки-близняшки, а кому-то… - он махнул рукой на Юи, - выпадет джек-пот - восходящая звезда нашей сцены Юи Ран. Правда, он очарователен? - ведущий повернулся к залу, как будто ища там поддержки. 

\- Что ты сказал, м****!? Ты за кого нас принимаешь? - ругательство было своевременно запикано, но Юи весь сжался. Ямато, сжав кулаки, двинулся в сторону ведущего, тот вяло отшучивался, зал выл, по рядам бегали статисты, пытаясь успокоить массовку. Назревал скандал в прямом эфире. 

\- Ямато-сан, успокойтесь, все согласовано с вашим продюсером, - шепотом пытался образумить пылающую праведным гневом звезду прижатый к декорациям ведущий.

\- Хочешь сказать, что Каваширо согласился с тем, что кто-то из моих парней будет тут себя педиком выставлять? – процедил Ямато. Зал, наконец, затих, отчего стало только хуже. Каждое слово Ямато, сказанное шепотом, было слышно так, как будто тот кричал.

\- Мы отключили микрофоны! Что вы тут устроили? У нас же прямой эфир! - на сцену выбежала менеджер Саюки. – Мы включили рекламу, и за эти две минуты вам бы лучше успокоиться Ямато-сан.

Ран выдохнул – все-таки повезло им с менеджером – хоть она молодая совсем, старше самого Юи лет на пять-шесть, но всегда сможет оперативно среагировать и найти выход даже из самой безвыходной ситуации. Только вот от одного взгляда на Ямато она, кажется, потеряла дар речи.

\- Какой красавчик! - все, что от неё теперь можно было добиться. 

Так и стояла, открыв рот, а выигранное время утекало сквозь пальцы, приближая прямой эфир. Тишину можно было ножом резать, когда Ямато выпустил лацканы пиджака ведущего, демонстративно вытерев руки о джинсы.

\- Уходим! - скомандовал он своей группе и пошел прочь. Ран представил, что случится, если "Notlove" на самом деле сейчас уйдут. Катастрофа - вот было точное определение последствий этого для «Розовых шипов».

\- Я думал, вы профессионал! - Юи сам от себя не ожидал, но слова как будто сами сорвались с губ. - Любитель может себе позволить устроить истерику в прямом эфире, но профессионал возьмет себя в руки и сделает из любого выступления шоу. Разве не так вы говорили на прошлогоднем вручении премии Japan Gold Disc Award. - Юи заставил себя посмотреть прямо в черные от злости глаза Ямато. – Я в таком же положении, что и вы, но собираюсь идти до конца, а вы… вы, выходит, просто лицемер! – выплюнул он в лицо этому высокомерному, зазвездившемуся придурку.

\- На слабо меня берешь, щеночек? – прищурился тот. Как будто вмиг вся злость Ямато вышла, взгляд стал холодным, любопытно-оценивающим. – Кто бы мог подумать?

\- Ямато, остынь, - вмешался Маваси. – Влипли мы, конечно, но парень дело говорит. Не можем мы завалить это шоу. Только не перед выходом нашего альбома. Так что, если это надо для группы, я его выберу. 

\- Забей! Я уже в норме, - хмыкнул Ямато, все ещё разглядывая Юи взглядом энтомолога, раздумывающего как, когда и куда лучше пришпилить попавшую ему в сачок интересную букашку. - Если кто и будет в паре с этим «профессионалом», то я, - он подмигнул Маваси. – Ну что, щеночек, приготовься, - от одной многообещающей улыбочки лидера «Notlove», у Юи желудок скрутило узлом. – Наслаждайся, твоя взяла. Сегодня ты моя девочка! 

Юи с трудом сглотнул вставший в горле ком.

\- Микрофоны включены! 1…2…3…4… Эфир! - крикнул ведущий. Потом широко улыбнулся аудитории. Статисты подали сигнал массовке, и зал послушно зарукоплескал. 

\- Мы снова с вами. Напоминаю, что наш канал решил сделать потрясающий подарок фанатам на день влюбленных. Сегодня, здесь и сейчас участники группы "Notlove" выбирают себе пару.

Первый этап нашего шоу. «Знакомство».

Следуя знаку режиссёра, Ран и девочки синхронно поклонились. 

\- Приятно познакомиться! - пропели они.

\- Невзаимно, - фыркнул Ямато. Сато, до сих пор не проронивший ни слова, уважительно поклонился, и Ран тут же изменил о нем свое мнение в лучшую сторону.

\- Какие милашки! Чур, мальчик мой, - хохотнул Маваси, за что удостоился не самого доброжелательного взгляда от лидера.

========== Выбор ==========  
\- Все в этом зале, я думаю, уже купили дебютный альбом «Розовых шипов», который называется «Неверный выбор», - ведущий сделал многозначительную паузу, прежде чем продолжил. – А сейчас мы узнаем, верный ли выбор сделают участники группы "Notlove". На кону две прекрасных феи и… один фей, - раздались смешки из зала. Юи до скрипа сжал зубы. Да уж, унизительнее не придумаешь, но свой шанс прекратить все, отказавшись заодно от карьеры, он упустил. - Все очень просто. Горячие парни из "Notlove" бросят жребий на право сделать выбор первым. 

\- Жребий? - до сих пор не сказавший ни слова Сато оживился. – Как именно?

\- Способ вы можете выбрать сами, - ведущий картинно развел руками. – Карты, нарды, шахматы, соломинки. Но на все у вас пять минут.

\- Может в картишки на раздевание? - хихикнул Маваси. Если бы не то, как он поддержал его несколько минут назад, Юи бы начал думать, что парень вообще все время находится под кайфом. Но, судя по реакции зала, зрителям реплика понравилась. 

\- Ты меня опять без штанов оставишь, - неожиданно подыграл ему Ямато, чем вызвал ещё более бурную реакцию. 

\- Тогда в камень - ножницы - бумага? – предложил барабанщик. Парни переглянулись и практически синхронно кивнули. 

Выиграл Ямато. 

Он подошел к подпрыгивающим от нетерпения девушкам, оценивающе оглядел их с ног до головы, а потом решительно повернулся к Рану. Когда Ямато подошел, держа в руках врученный ему ведущим букет алых роз, Юи мог думать лишь о том, что если сегодня он переживет этот день, то принесет жертвы всем богам всех синтоистских храмов в его районе. В черных глазах было что-то такое, отчего Рану захотелось забиться в самый дальний угол и сидеть там как минимум неделю. На миг ему даже показалось, что Ямато хочет отхлестать его цветами по лицу. Юи даже поднял руки, в инстинктивном желании защититься. Это было ошибкой, потому что, воспользовавшись ситуацией, Ямато просто впихнул ему колючий, одуряюще пахучий веник, а сам, вцепившись в плечи, рванул к себе обмякшее от неожиданности тело. Объятие получилось по-медвежьи неуклюжим, но таким крепким, что розовые шипы прошли сквозь тонкую ткань костюма, причинив ещё большую боль, чем пальцы, намертво вцепившиеся в плечи. Юи даже думать не хотел, как все это выглядело со стороны.

\- Игра началась, щеночек, - шепнул Ямато ему на ухо, а потом отпустил, ободряюще похлопав по плечу. Зрительный зал взвыл от восторга даже без подсказки статистов.

========== Первый раунд. Поцелуй в темноте ==========  
\- Итак, мы начинаем битву за любовь. Пары сформированы, осталось только представить их вам, - ведущий набрал полную грудь воздуха и продолжил речитативом: - Он держит в своих руках гитару так страстно, что стонут не только струны. Она же всегда мечтала трепетать под его пальцами. Маваси Июми и… 

\- Акино, - легкомысленно хихикнув, представилась девушка. 

\- Маваси Июми и Акино. Наша пара номер один! 

Маваси подхватил девушку на руки, и под овации зрительного зала отнес на место, предназначавшееся их паре. Ведущий продолжил:

\- Сила в его руках. Он молчалив, но так надежен. Познать его тайны мечтает каждая третья девушка в Японии, но сегодня этот шанс выпал только ей. Сато и Юкино. Наша пара номер два. 

Сато просто взял девушку за руку и повел её к их месту.

Подошла очередь последней пары. Ран покосился на Ямато. Выражение его лица не предвещало ничего хорошего. Как назло, тот поймал его взгляд, и улыбка стала шире и ядовитей. 

\- Его голос сводит с ума миллионы девушек, но сегодня ему нужно покорить сердце одного юноши. Смогут ли они хотя бы на час стать парой. Солисты и лидеры своих групп, но сегодня… - ведущий сделал многозначительную паузу… - сегодня они просто влюбленные. Смогут ли они зажечь вас силой своего чувства? Ямато Хару и Юи Ран - пара номер три. 

Юи ждал чего угодно, но только не того, что Ямато схватит его руку, запечатлев на ней поцелуй, а потом грубо вздернет её вверх, сжав так, что захрустели кости. Зал разразился овациями. Пока Ямато тащил его к отведённому для них месту, Юи думал только о том, чтобы не застонать в голос. Вывернутое плечо не способствовало радости и счастью, которыми светилось лицо Ямато. Чертов мстительный садист! Кажется, ему, в самом деле, нравилось причинять боль другим людям. Но Ран не собирался показывать, как ему плохо, ведь именно этого и добивается этот скот. До скрипа сжав зубы, Юи нашел в себе силы не пытаться вырвать руку, и даже смог выдавить вымученную улыбку, помахав зрителям свободной рукой. 

Когда они заняли свое место, и ведущий опять взял слово, Ямато его, наконец, отпустил.

\- Говорят, любовь слепа, но влюбленные всегда найдут путь друг к другу даже в кромешной тьме. Правила нашего первого конкурса просты - за три минуты в полной темноте вы должны найти своего партнёра и поцеловать его… в губы! Если вам это не удастся, вы получаете штрафной бал – минус тысяча голосов в смс-голосовании… Напоминаю, нашим зрителям, что само голосование начнется сразу после первого конкурса. Помните, стоимость одного сообщения… – Юи краем уха слушал, как ведущий в красках расписывал приз победителю, который, по сути, был совершено никому не нужной ерундой. Кажется это были два билета в какой-то тематический караоке-клуб для победившей пары и самого активного участника смс-голосования. Вот уж что точно ему было не нужно – в караоке бары он не ходил с тех пор, как ему исполнилось пятнадцать, когда он и организовал собственную группу.

Воспользовавшись тем, что внимание зрителей и камеры были направлены на ведущего, Юи повернулся к Ямато.

\- Больше не делай так, - сверкнув глазами, прошептал он, незаметно растирая руку.

\- Ты так мило бледнеешь? Особенно, когда тебе больно, - хмыкнул Ямато, снисходительно взглянув на Юи с высоты своего внушительного роста. – Ой-Ой-ой! Какой взгляд! Неужели я тебе совсем нравлюсь? Или наоборот, ты всю жизнь мечтал об этом и вот… - он наклонился так низко, что Ран, почувствовал желание оттолкнуть его. Мало кто людей так бесцеремонно вторгался в его личное пространство. – Ты же сам хотел этой игры, - губы его почти прикасались к уху Юи, поэтому его слова слышали только они двое. – Знаешь, сегодня вся моя нежность только для тебя… 

\- Да пошел ты, выродок! – выплюнул Юи, смаргивая выступившие слезы, когда Ямато схватил его за все ещё нывшее плечо и снова сжал. 

\- О, я вижу, пара номер три уже готова к первому конкурсу? – проорал ведущий.- Они так близко, что, наверняка, быстро найдут друг друга на ощупь и по запаху… 

Ямато предостерегающе посмотрел на ведущего и тот заткнулся. Откашлявшись, он продолжил официальным тоном.

\- Конкурс первый. Поцелуй с закрытыми глазами. Вам нужно найти друг друга в полной темноте, не перепутав с другими участниками шоу. У вас три попытки и за каждую неудачу штраф – тысяча смс-голосов.

На глаза Рану и Ямато повязали темную повязку. Потом их раскрутили и… Потеря ориентации была не самой худшей из бед. Юи захлестнула паника, ведь его настиг худший из ночных кошмаров. Темнота давила физически, оставляя ощущение замкнутого помещения с тянущимися из мрака тысячами призрачных рук, готовых разорвать его на кусочки. Шаг в сторону и, возможно, он провалится в пропасть и сгинет там навсегда. Сколько бы Ран не напоминал себе, что все это шоу, что вокруг были люди, свет, а пугающая слепота всего лишь следствие плотной повязки на глазах, паника нарастала, грозя поглотить его в омуте слепящего ужаса. Искать Ямато - было последним, что он мог сейчас сделать. Он шарахнулся, когда кто-то схватил его за руку. 

\- Вторая пара - первый промах! - откуда-то издалека донесся голос ведущего.

Шатаясь, Юи побрел куда-то, споткнулся и снова замер, обхватил себя руками, чувствуя, как от озноба стучат зубы, и дрожит все тело. Не в силах терпеть эту пытку, он потянулся к маске, чтобы сорвать её, когда его руки обхватили чьи-то горячие пальцы. Кто-то большой и надежный прижал его к себе, выдернув из пустоты, а потом губам стало тепло. Чужое дыхание согрело, вернув его в реальный мир. Юи вцепился в плечи своего спасителя, боясь снова быть поглощенным тьмой.

\- Тише. Тише. Ты так стучишь зубами, что тебя, наверное, в Осаке слышно. Да что с тобой такое? - шепнули ему на ухо. 

\- Я… я… - Юи уткнулся лбом в плечо Ямато. Было стыдно, и при этом его затопило такое облегчение, от которого ноги подкашивались и слезы наворачивались на глаза. Даже если бы захотел, то не смог бы солгать. – Я боюсь темноты… - признался он, ожидая насмешки, но не того, что с его лица осторожно стянут зафиксированную накрепко повязку. Но даже не чувствуя ткани на лице, Ран был не в силах заставить себя открыть глаза. Стыд за так глупо, публично проявленную слабость, сковал тело. 

\- Ты можешь открыть глаза, - Юи вздрогнул от прикосновения к виску. - Я же тебя нашел. С первого раза.

Он открыл глаза и увидел губы Ямато. Совсем близко. Несколько секунд он как зачарованный просто смотрел на них. Взгляд как будто прилип к родинке чуть выше левого уголка, а в голове неожиданно вспыхнула яркая картинка: он касается языком этой родинки и… 

\- Такое чувство, что ты на меня сейчас набросишься, - насмешливый голос вернул его к действительности. 

Юи вздрогнул, приходя в себя, и поспешно отвернулся, пряча пылающие от стыда щеки. Боже, о чем вообще только что думал. Его захлестнул гул зала. Кажется, кричали их имена. Больше всего на свете, ему захотелось провалиться под землю.

Все время, пока испытание проходили другие пары, он стоял на расстоянии метра от своего партнера, вперя взгляд в пол и старался ни о чём не думать. Особенно Юи пытался забыть о том, что был очень близок к поцелую Ямато Хару. А ведь шоу ещё только началось, и теперь это пугало даже больше темноты. А Ямато больше не улыбался, не ругался, не язвил. Он молчал. 

========== Второй раунд. Серенада ==========

\- Так как сегодня у нас программа с участием двух музыкальных групп, мы не могли не включить в неё музыкальный конкурс. А назвали мы его очень символично - «Серенада». В каждой паре у нас есть солисты, в одной так даже двое, поэтому… – ведущий поднял руки, махнул ими, как будто дирижировал оркестром, и тут же сцена наполнилась звуками музыки. – Вы будете петь для своих партнеров песню любви.

Ран с первых аккордов узнал в звучавшей музыке одну из аранжировок дебютной песни из первого альбома «Notlove» - «Не уходи». Он покосился на Ямато и заметил, что у того ходят желваки, а пальцы сжались в кулаки. Тут же вспомнились ходившие в фанатской среде слухи о том, что именно эту песню уже три года, как не играли ни на одном из концертов группы. Фанаты на форуме жарко обсуждали причины этого, но так и не пришли к единому мнению на этот счет. И теперь, кажется, Ямато и правда взбешен фактом того, что его хотят заставить петь эту песню. 

\- Мы не будем это петь, - сказал насупившийся Сато.

\- Поддерживаю, - на лице Маваси не было ни следа привычной улыбки. – Лучше уж гимн Японии без аккомпанемента, чем это.

\- Но я её знаю, - Акино капризно топнула ножкой. – И Юкино знает. И Ран-тян. У него она все время в плеере играет.

Ран вспыхнул.

\- Или другая песня, или выбываем, - повторил Сато.

\- Но… почему?- ведущий растерялся. – Эту песню выбрали девушки из «Розовых шипов». Разве не она принесла популярность ва…

\- Потому что… и точка, - неожиданно агрессивно перебил его Маваси.

\- Мы споем её, а вы как знаете! - голос Ямато звучал ровно, но судя по сжатой в кулак руке, с побелевшими от напряжения костяшками, у него внутри все кипело от злости. - Ведь Юи так нравится эта песня? Он её выбрал. Я не могу разочаровать его? - на Рана смотрели не глаза, а два пистолетных дула. И самое обидное, он вообще не понимал, что происходит. 

\- Плохая идея, - пробурчал Сато. 

\- Как знаешь, мазохист! - прошипел Маваси.

 

 

В песне было три куплета. По одному каждой паре. Юи с содроганием слушал, как перевирают слова Юкино и Акино, влезая с демонстрацией своих вокальных данных к месту и не к месту. Хоть Сато и Июми солистами не были, да и пели без особого чувства, но видит Бог, в одиночку они бы исполнили эту песню значительно лучше. В зале уже почти никто не слушал, многие переговаривались, кто-то даже улюлюкнул. Юи посмотрел на Ямато. Тот, кажется, успокоился и спокойно слушал эту пародию на исполнение. Ран содрогнулся, представив, как бы он себя почувствовал, если бы кто-то так испортил его песню. Он решил вложить всю душу в свой куплет. 

Песня была о расставании. О том, что иногда приходится отпускать, хотя порой это равносильно мучительной смерти… как вырезать лезвием сердце. Может, Юи никогда и не любил, но разве он не терял? Родителей, друзей, уважение к себе…

\- Я куплет, ты припев, - шепнул он Ямато и после проигрыша между куплетами вступил с точностью до секунды. Он не сфальшивил ни одной ноты, вкладывая в песню всю тоску, боль, одиночество и отверженность. Ещё никогда он не пел так самозабвенно. Зрительный зал затих, парализованный волшебной атмосферой, рожденной песней. Как будто все задержали дыхание на бесконечные тридцать секунд куплета, а потом был припев. И в его песню влился другой голос, гармонично дополняя, оттеняя, вознося, придавая новый смысл. Потому что, когда её поют двое, они делят одиночество и боль на двоих. Потому что… в этот момент Юи открылась истина - песня была написана не для соло. Она была рождена для дуэта. 

Когда в последнем «не уйду» их голоса слились, отразившись от стен, лиц, душ людей, эхом затерявшись в высоте, Юи понял, что ему не хватает воздуха. Он вдохнул полной грудью, ликующе посмотрел на Ямато и… замер. Никогда, ни на одной концертной записи, ни в дорамах, ни в многочисленных интервью Юи не видел, у него такого выражения лица. Ямато смотрел на Рана с восхищением, или даже благоговением на грани чего-то ещё. Но Юи не мог понять, что это было. Возможно, ему просто не хватало опыта, а может смелости. Ещё ничье признание его певческого таланта так не грело душу. В груди сладко заныло, и он отвернулся, чтобы скрыть счастливую улыбку. Ведущий объявил об уходе на рекламную паузу. Зал все ещё рукоплескал. Но все это было так далеко и нереально. 

\- Спасибо.

Юи открыл рот, чтобы ответить «не за что» или «это тебе спасибо», но голос пропал, как будто вышел из него с песней. И слов не было, и мыслей тоже. Только Ямато глядевший на него так, как никогда и никто не смотрел. Как будто он стал для него кем-то… близким.

Ран вздрогнул, когда его хлопнули по плечу. Подняв голову, он увидел широко улыбающегося Маваси.

\- Парень, ты Бог! Никогда не думал, что кто-то сможет заставить нашего лидера петь эту песню вот так. У тебя голос совсем как у Юкио. Тембр немного другой и берешь ты выше, но по эмоциальной нагрузке… Эх! Наш лидер после смерти Юки…

\- Заткнись! - рявкнул Ямато. Июми хлопнул себя по губам, но вот в его глазах Юи не видел и капли раскаяния. 

– Ой, лишнее сболтнул? Так это… извиняй. Я пошел. Вон малышка Акино мне уже машет. Манящая малышка Акино, я иду к тебе… 

\- Не слушай его. Тебя это все не касается, - проворчал Ямато и отвернулся. Юи пожал плечами - меньше всего ему хотелось увязать в тайнах Ямато. 

 

========== Третий раунд. Ужин при свечах ==========

\- Хару, мы любим тебя! Юи - ты супер! - вопили девушки в зале. Статистам несколько раз пришлось подходить к особенно неугомонным, напоминая, что они на съемках шоу, а не на концерте любимой рок-группы.

\- 1… 2… 3… 4… Эфир! 

Ведущий по-голливудски широко улыбнулся, и начал произносить заготовленный заранее текст.

\- Когда вы любите, то хотите быть рядом всегда. Первое свидание - время, когда зарождается любовь. Цветы, прогулка под луной, поцелуи, серенады, ужин наедине… как без него? Именно так называется следующий раунд нашего шоу. Итак, вы пришли в кафе со своей возлюбленной... или... возлюбленным. Вам подали прекрасный ужин... - ведущий махнул рукой, и из-за кулис вынесли столик, который тут же начали сервировать. 

\- Такое дерьмо я бы даже на гастролях есть не стал... - проворчал Ямато, наблюдая за тем, как статисты сноровисто расставляют посуду с суши, терияки и рисовыми шариками.

\- ...прекрасный ужин, но одни палочки на двоих. То есть, вы можете использовать палочки только для того, чтобы накормить своего партнера. У вас есть 10 минут, чтобы съесть все, что вам предложено.

\- А если у меня аллергия на форель? - спросил Сато, но его тут же перебила Юкино.

\- У меня нет, - схватив его за руку, прочирикала она. – Ты же накормишь меня?

\- У меня на тебя тоже аллергия, - буркнул Сато. 

Зал отреагировал дружным свистом и хохотом. 

\- А шампанское будет? – влез Маваси. 

\- У нас шоу без алкоголя… - начал было возражать ведущий, но неожиданно Июми поддержал Ямато.

\- Какое свидание без шампанского? - он ослепительно улыбнулся залу, покосившись на Юи, изумленного не меньше ведущего.

\- И свечи, - с придыханием выдохнула Юкино.

\- Красные свечи, - поддержала её Акино. Юи почувствовал себя единственным нормальным человеком в этом дурдоме.

\- Э… включите промо-ролик. Оставайтесь у своих экранов и голосуйте за наши пары, - ведущий выглядел, мягко говоря, измученным капризами сегодняшних звезд. - Ямато-сан, у нас не запланировано шампанское и свечи… - простонал он, как только на экранах замелькали кадры, рассказывающие о группах, участвующих в шоу. - Промо на две минуты. Где мы возьмем реквизит?

\- Есть и свечи, и шампанское, - встрепенулся один из статистов. - Вчера в соседнем павильоне дораму снимали - «Страстная любовь», слышали?

\- Так несите! 

\- 1… 2… 3… 4… Эфир!

\- И мы снова с вами в самом непредсказуемом шоу нашего телевидения «Лучшее свидание вслепую». А сейчас мы начнем с пары, лидирующей в смс-голосовании, - ведущий осклабился. – Третья пара, вы знаете, что с первого конкурса лидируете по зрительскому рейтингу?

\- Вот теперь и узнали, - Ямато приподнял брови, всем видом демонстрируя, что считает ведущего идиотом. 

\- И? Ваша реакция? - ведущий улыбался, делая знаки статистам быстрее нести недостающий реквизит.

\- А какой реакции ждете? Нам поцеловать друг друга или вас? – Ямато плотоядно облизнулся. Когда Юи увидел, как вытянулось лицо ведущего, ему пришлось прикрыть рукой рот, чтобы скрыть смешок.

\- Ямато-сан, у вас своеобразное чувство юмора, - натужно улыбнувшись, процедил ведущий. В этот момент ему подали знак, что все готово. – Но сейчас настало время ужина при свечах. Все, как вы хотели - шампанское и свечи. Напоминаю, у вас 10 минут.

Ямато кивнул.

\- Ну что, моя радость? - его взгляд обратился на Рана, и приторная улыбка сразу сползла с губ. Юи приготовился к какой-нибудь каверзе в стиле Ямато, но тот просто взял его за руку и прикоснулся губами к запястью. Аудитория дружно вздохнула, кто-то даже захлопал.- Я приглашаю тебя разделить со мной эту прекрасную… кхм… кхм… трапезу, - закрепил успех Ямато, галантно склонившись перед Юи в поклоне. 

\- Э… да… - ещё никогда Ран не чувствовал себя так неловко. Рука буквально горела в том месте, где к ней прикоснулись чужие губы. – С-спасибо, - голос сорвался от необъяснимого волнения.

Когда они подошли к столу, его партнер предусмотрительно отодвинул стул, потом зажег свечи и только потом занял свое место. Студия погрузилась в полумрак. Стало так тихо, что даже не верилось, что они не одни, что в десятке метров сидят зрители, работают операторы, не говоря уже о том, сколько телезрительниц затаили дыхание перед экранами своих телевизоров.

\- Тебе не кажется, что мы заигрались? - шепнул Юи, наблюдая за тем, как Ямато достает из упаковки палочки. 

\- Но в этом ведь и смысл, - с глухим щелчком тот разделил палочки.

\- Но ты ведешь себя так, как будто я твоя девушка, - прошептал Юи. – А я парень.

\- Есть другие варианты? - темные глаза отражали огоньки свеч, придавая облику Ямато особую дьявольскую загадочность и нереальность. Пожалуй, Юи как никогда понимал, почему по этому мужчине сходят с ума столько девушек и не только в Японии.

А этот идол миллионов, не отрывая взгляда от Юи, вложил ему палочки в руку. Тот в ужасе уставился сначала на Ямато, потом на палочки, потом снова на Ямато.

\- Я?

\- Хочешь, чтобы я тебя кормил, щеночек? 

Юи представил себе это и затряс головой. 

\- Прежде, чем он донес первую суши до рта Ямато, та упала дважды. Руки дрожали, взгляд метался от насмешливо блестевших глаз к полным губам, чуть приоткрытым, влажным… 

Юи сглотнул. У него горело все тело, но о причинах своего возбуждения, он точно задумываться не хотел. 

\- Уже прошло четыре минуты, - вклинился голос ведущего, и все сразу как-то стало проще. Может потому, что ситуация утратила свою интимность. Сконцентрировавшись на еде, Юи довольно сноровисто стал пихать в рот Ямато сначала суши, потом терияки с рисовыми шариками. 

\- Эй, парень, полегче, я прожёвывать не успеваю! - прикрикнул на него Ямато, и Юи допустил очередную ошибку, когда посмотрел ему в лицо. Тот как будто ждал этого: проглотив последний рисовый шарик, он демонстративно эротично слизнул несколько прилипших к губам рисинок. Юи опять бросило в жар. 

\- Шампанское? - голос Ямато пронизывал, плавил, создавая вокруг них какую-то особую реальность. 

«Интересно, он также со своими любовницами разговаривает», - мелькнула в голове шальная мысль. И без особой причины стало паршиво.

\- Что шампанское? - процедил он, чувствуя, как изнутри поднимается иррациональная злость. 

\- В одиночку ни я, ни ты бутылку не осилим. 

Юи, посмотрел на бутылку, ждавшую своего часа в ведерке со льдом. Хорошо, что её хотя бы открыли заранее. 

\- А зачем ты вообще попросил, чтобы её принесли? 

\- У вас осталось две минуты, - напомнил ведущий.

\- Юи? 

Ран сбросил охватившее его оцепенение и послушно налил пенящееся шампанское в бокал. В бутылке осталось ещё как минимум две трети. 

\- Зачем я это делаю? - простонал он.

\- Не умеешь проигрывать, как и я, - хмыкнул Ямато. Он поднялся, держа в руках на две трети заполненную бутылку. Юи кивнул и тоже встал из-за стола, подхватив бокал. Это было безумие, но почему-то все внутри пело от спортивного задора.

\- На брудершафт? – довольно оскалился его сволочной партнёр.

Они переплели руки. 

Сладкая играющая на языке жидкость рождала в груди тепло. Юи пил, пил и пил, пока не показалось дно у бокала. Сквозь искрящееся в хрустальном бокале шампанское он видел, как Ямато отбросил опорожненную бутылку. Стоило Рану опустить руку, и тот схватил его за галстук, резко рванул к себе через стол, впившись в губы совсем не невинным поцелуем. Это длилось несколько секунд и одновременно целую вечность. Замерло пламя свечей , отразившись на осколках разбившегося бокала, замерли люди на зрительских рядах, ведущий тоже превратился в статую с открытым ртом… В этом неподвижном мире жили, дышали, целовались только они. 

\- А теперь мы уходим на рекламу. Голосуйте за тех, кто вам нравится, но помните, что смс…- словно сквозь вату донесся голос ведущего.

Юи собравшись с силами, отпихнул от себя Ямато. Он, шатаясь, добрёл к выходу со сцены, чуть не свалившись по пути с лестницы. Мир крутился перед глазами, то сжимаясь, то расширяясь, подобный сверкающему калейдоскопу. Ран прислонился к стене, пытаясь вернуть ясность сознания.

\- А пить ты совсем не умеешь, - голос Ямато раздался над самым ухом, но Юи был даже не в состоянии отреагировать. 

\- Я не пью. Совсем, - прошептал он.

– И целоваться, кстати, тоже. 

\- И не целуюсь… не целовался… черт, - пробормотал Юи, подпирая спиной стену. Перед глазами все плыло. 

\- Я должен покаяться? – в голосе Ямато не было даже намека на раскаяние.

\- Достаточно, если ты просто исчезнешь, - выдохнул Юи, впрочем, не особо надеясь, что его желание исполнится. 

\- Щеночек?

\- Я не… не щен… щан… не могу выговорить… - Юи отмахнулся, точнее, попытался, но его повело в сторону и если бы не Ямато, он бы растянулся на полу.

\- Малыш, - наверное, из-за выпитого, ему показалось, что в голосе Ямато было что-то опасно похожее на нежность.

\- Поувааажительнее. У меня имя, то есть фэм... фам… ик…илия есть, - обиженно проворчал Юи, повисая на шее парня, потому что в штормившем мире сейчас тот был единственным надежным пристанищем. 

\- У меня тоже, Ран. 

\- Я не разрешил называть меня… ик… по имени.

\- Меня зовут Харука. Девчачье имя, самого бесит, поэтому зови меня просто Хару.

\- Но я… ммм… - Юи попытался оттолкнуть Ямато, нет Хару…ка, но тот только сильнее прижал его к себе, впившись в губы поцелуем. А когда Ран захотел высказать этому извращенцу свое возмущение, его язык проник ему в рот и… на следующие несколько минут Юи вообще забыл, что значит думать. 

\- Кхм… Кхм… - Ран как ошпаренный отскочил от Ямато, чуть не снеся по пути сгруженные в проходе декорации. Маваси потер затылок и смущенно улыбался, разглядывая своего друга, нависшего над загнанным в угол Юи. - Мне даже как-то страшно отвлекать вас ребята, но сейчас будут объявлять победителей, и вам, вроде как, надо быть, - он развел руками и пошел назад, не оглядываясь.

\- Тебе помочь или сам дойдешь? - Хару ухмыльнулся и протянул руку, помогая Юи подняться с пола. 

\- Сам, - Юи отпихнул его и отряхнул изрядно помятый костюм. Тело все ещё не слушалось, но перед глазами уже почти не плыло. Все-таки эмоциональная встряска свое дело сделала, но видит Бог, он бы неплохо обошелся и без неё. 

Они вышли на освещенную площадку, и их встретил восторженный вопль сотни глоток. Юи почувствовал, что его снова повело, но раньше, чем он успел пошатнуться, Харука подхватил его под руку, уверенно направляя в нужном направлении.

\- … с впечатляющим отрывом победила наша самая нетрадиционная пара номер три. Ямато Хару и Юи Ран. Поприветствуем их! 

Все слилось в общий гомон. Единственным желанием Юи на следующие полчаса стало добраться до гримерки и уснуть. 

Когда шоу, наконец, завершилось, камеры были выключены, фанатки ринулись к Ямато, желая взять автограф, Юи с неохотой отпустил руку своего партнера и побрел в ту сторону, где, как он надеялся, его ждет сон. Близняшки прыгали вокруг, щебеча, поздравляя, ругаясь, строя планы… Он не слушал. Кресло в гримерке было таким мягким, что он вырубился через несколько секунд.

========== Эпилог ==========

Проснулся он в одиночестве. Тускло светила лампа над зеркалом. Тело болело от неудобной позы, в которой он уснул. 

Интересно, сколько он проспал и почему его до сих пор не выгнали из занимаемой гримерки? 

Юи поднял голову, мутным взглядом оглядел комнату. Первое, что он увидел, была огромная корзина багрово-алых роз перед дверью. На карточке значилось - Юи Рану.

Юи протер глаза и подошел к цветам. Нет, ему, конечно, дарили цветы и игрушки. Ещё в школе, но… 

Он опасливо потянул карточку, вытянув привязанный к ней красной нитью белый конверт. Ему пришлось долго вглядываться в коряво выведенные иероглифы, чтобы понять, что именно там было написано, а потом ещё пару минут убеждать себя, что написано именно это. 

«Это было худшее свидание в моей жизни. Может, повторим? Завтра в 19 00. Жду.

Хару».

Юи посмотрел в зеркало. На губах играла совершенно идиотская ошалелая улыбка, которую никак не удавалось согнать.

\- Ещё чего! - сказал он вслух. – Ещё одно свидание с парнем? С этим придурком? Да, никогда! – но вышло как-то не убедительно.

Он осторожно, как будто содержимое могло его укусить, вскрыл конверт и вытянул из него яркий рекламный буклет. 

«Сеть караоке-клубов «Karaoke No Tetsujin» предлагает отдых для творческих личностей. В клубе можно переодеться в костюм (медсестры, стюардессы, школьницы, аниме-героя), воплотиться в образ и не только петь, но и играть на сцене». 

Он перечитал рекламу ещё раз. Краска бросилась в лицо.

\- Он что, издевается? Что за… Вот извращенец! - рявкнул он. – Он что думает, я туда пойду? А я… а я возьму и пойду туда. Должен же кто-то сказать этому придурку – какая он сволочь!


End file.
